El regalo de la Diosa
by Selkis1701
Summary: Un recuerdo, un viaje y un accidente le cambiaran la vida a Cloud para siempre, pues al fin descubrira el verdadero sentido de Loveless al recibir su recompensa por tanto dolor.-
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, para comenzar, debo decir que he estado con pocas ganas de continuar escribiendo pero lo hago para matar el tiempo en la oficina cuando tengo 5 minutos sin nada que hacer, y claro, cuando tengo ideas que valen la pena. Así nació este pequeño fic de FF7. Se suponía que lo publicaría para Navidad pero cada vez tengo mas trabajo y menos tiempo, perdón por el retraso-_

Desde ya que todos los personajes de Final Fantasy VII le pertenecen a Square Enix. A mí, solo las locas ideas que escribí. Espero que les guste.

El regalo de la Diosa-

Era una noche lluviosa cuando la joven de rubios cabellos trataba de contener sus lagrimas de dolor y felicidad mientras daba a luz a su bebe, un hermoso bebe que resulto con rojizo cabello el cual a penas pudo sostener.

—llévenselo.

—no. No ¡no! ¡Mi bebe! ¿Que haces Lockhard con mi bebe?—gritaba la adolescente mientras veía como una enfermera le entregaba el fruto de sus entrañas a unos desconocidos.

—es lo mejor para todos Strife, es lo mejor…

—no, gen… ¡Génesis!

Un helado viento socaba las calles de Edge. Dos niños se encontraban jugando cerca de la estufa bajo la atenta mirada de la señorita Tifa Lockhard.

— Tifa…

— si Marlene

— ¿Por qué Cloud no viene? – pregunto una adorable niña de castaños cabellos.

—supongo que la tormenta lo detuvo en alguna parte.

— ¿crees que llegue para navidad?

—no lo se Denzel, sabes que él odia esta época del año.

—Él odio todas las épocas del año—interrumpió la princesa ninja Yuffie Kasiraghi.

—si, sobre todo si tu estas aquí…

—mala

—aun no te perdona…

—pero si esas materias estaban solitas—menciona la joven con carita de cachorro abandonado.

—si, solas dentro del morral de Cloud.

— ¿Qué insinúas Tifa?

— ¿Yo? nada, nada…nada que no sepamos —menciono dándole la espalda a la joven de wutai encaminándose hacia los niños.

—niños, hora de ir a la cama.

-nooo, pero tifa—ambos protestaron

—a la cama y punto. — y ante la amenazadora postura de la dueña del séptimo cielo, ambos niños a dormir se fueron.

—tif…

—Que.

— no es la tormenta, ¿verdad?

— ¿perdón?

—Cloud. Él no viene x la tormenta.

— ¿acaso se nota?

— ¿estas embarazada?

— ¡yuffie! No, claro q no. Cloud no me tocaría un pelo por mas q me pase 1 semana desnuda frente a él.

—gay…

—no cambies de tema.

—puede…

—si así fuera, ese no es el problema.

—entonces: ¿Cuál es?

—recordó algo…

— ¿Qué recordó?

—sobre Nibelheim

—pero eso es bueno.

—no

— ¿por que?

— porque mi padre esta involucrado

— ¿y?

—Mi padre… su madre… bueno. Ellos se odiaban. Ella odiaba a mi padre, él… él la lastimo

— ¿son hermanos?

—no tienes idea como desearía tener a cerberus…

—Y yo a su dueño—- y tifa le entrega una carta.

— ¿y esto?

—léela y lo sabrás.

Los oscuros ojos de la joven ladrona se posaron sobre la envejecida misiva enviada muchos años atrás y a leerla en silencio comenzó hasta que…

—espera, espera, tu padre, ¿tu padre le quito el hijo a la madre de cloud y se lo dio a shinra? Encima, la desprecio? Tu, tu… él…

—lo se.

— ¿y cloud lo sabe?

—si cloud se entera que mi padre le arrebato su hermano mayor, ¿crees que me seguiría queriendo?

—reviviría a Sephiroth y esta vez tendría razón…

—Lo se, lo se amiga y no se q mas hacer

—sino le dices—grito el pequeño Denzel desde las escaleras— serás igual de mala q tu padre—y con lagrimas salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Lejos de Edge, del bar, de sus amigos, el joven Strife, con nieve hasta casi sus rodillas, caminaba por el sitio en donde alguna vez estuvo su hogar.

Se detuvo frente al sitio preferido de su madre, la cocina y en ahí, se arrodillo.

—madre… hace mucho tiempo que no, que no pensaba –y un nudo se le formo en la garganta—hace tiempo que no regresaba a casa. Sabes, recordé cuanto te gustaban los chocolates y una pequeña cajitas saco de su abrigo y la coloco sobre la nieve—son para ti, espero que Zack no te este dando problemas por allá, lo extraño, los extraño a todos. Sabes, hasta recordé donde escondía mis cosas, seguramente, el, si… tal vez…—y un impulso obligo al rubio a ponerse de pie e ir hasta un lugar cercano, entre las rocas, donde había un árbol seco. Con su fuerza, excavo el lugar y una pequeña caja encontró.

—lo sabia, aquí esta—y por fin, en mucho tiempo, una sonrisa de felicidad se formo en su rostro. —es hora de ir a casa.

Tomo el paquete y sin dudarlo, de su madre se despidió y hacia Fenrir se dirigió.

Mas al sur, en una abandonada finca en Bonora, en los restos de la lujosa casa, una silueta se deslizaba.

—No recordaba que hiciera tanto frio en esta época del año—menciono un hombre de cabellera rojiza con muchas canas mientras dejaba algunas cosas sobre su modesta cama.

—sabes Ang— decía volviendo su mirada hacia una vieja foto maltrecha, los extraño chicos, incluso a ese pájaro loco de Sephi, seguro Zack se debe estar riendo de mi pero sabes—menciono desplomándose sobre su cama y apuntando sus ojos celestes de mako hacia una espada de hoja roja—mas extraño, no, ¿no se puede extrañar lo que no se conoce verdad? Quisiera haber podido hacer más por él. Tu cachorro fue mas su hermano q yo Angeal. Yo… y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.—casi lo mato Angie, casi mato a mi propio hermano.—y desconsolado comenzó a llorar.

—¡quieres bajar de allí de una malvada puta vez y venir a tomar el maldito té!—gritaba sin soltar su colilla de cigarrillo Cid Highwind tan calmado como una manada de chocobos en estampida a su extraño amigo Vincent Valentine que se hallaba cómodamente sentado en lo alto de un árbol.

—no eres gato pa estar ahí Valentine—grito otra vez como madre preocupada

—¿a veces me pregunto por que Cloud me despertó? Si, soportar a Yuffie y a este idiota es un verdadero castigo, la redención de todos mis pecados –con una mueca en su pálido rostro menciono. Y sin más, haciendo uso de sus habilidades ganadas gracias a los experimentos de Hoyo, sin ningún problema salto y cual ángel, sobre la tierra se poso.

—Era hora vampiro endemoniado, hace una podrida hora q te estoy llamando—el rubio reclamo, pero su única respuesta fue el triple cañón de cerberus apuntándole a la cabeza.

—sabes q odio el té, y odio q me griten.

—ok, ok… —levantando sus manos en ofrenda de paz el amante de las naves voladoras intento apaciguar a la bestia de capa roja.

—iré a ver si strife esta cerca. Y comenzó a caminar—se acerca una fuerte tormenta…

—puff, a veces me pregunto por qué me gusta tenerlo cerca. — Y los claros ojos del capitán se clavaron en el trasero del anfitrión del demonio Caos.

—mejor voy x un te antes q me asesine… y en silencio desapareció sin prestarle mucha atención a las gordas nubes que a lo lejos el cielo empañaban.

A varios kilómetros de la ciudad de Corel, por la carretera en cercanías de Bonora*, la poderosa Fenrir circulaba por un camino sinuoso en muy mal estado y su conductor, el joven guerrero de Nibelheim iba algo distraído cuando una parva de chocobos salvajes se le cruzo por el camino haciendo, que a pesar de su habilidad, perdiera el dominio de tan impresionante maquina y esta cayera por desfiladero que bordeaba la carretera.

El cielo gris presagiaba una terrible tormenta cuando un ex comandante del ejército de ShiRa regresaba a su humilde morada en compañía de su chocobo amarillo.

—desde esta mañana he tenido un mal presentimiento Puppy—le decía a la bestia que montaba—algo no esta bien preciosa, algo… y no se por qué venimos x aquí si es el camino mas largo a casa.

Y como respuesta un graznido de su dócil ave recibió.

Unos metros mas adelante, pasando una curva, los ojos claros de Génesis advirtieron una leve columna de humo elevándose por el badén de la carretera.

—¿crees que sea un accidente? –y curioso, detuvo su montura la cual, al instante, se preocupo mas por tratar de atrapar un enorme gusano q pasaba por ahí que por escapar de su amo.

Tan rápido como pudo, el dueño de Rapier descendió los metros que lo llevarían desde su montura hasta el más perturbador de los descubrimientos.

— ¿Qué rayos es eso?—se pregunto el ex comandante de la empresa eléctrica al ver los restos retorcidos de algún vehículo no identificado.

— ¿Qué idiota se atrevería a manejar por estos lados y en esta época? –volvió a comentar tan solo a pasos del accidentado.

Con poco esfuerzo, quito los restos, tal vez del paragolpes, o un asiento, no podía determinar que era eso, pero debajo de ellos encontró un cuerpo.

Loveless Acto 2**

"Aunque el reo escapa, con graves heridas carga. Mas su vida auxilia de patria rival.

Comienza así la vida en retiro de ambos, que pareciera albergar promesas de eterna dicha.

Pero tanto la felicidad creciera, como la culpa surgiere. Pesada carga, el pesar de promesas incumplidas. "era lo que resonaba una y otra vez en la cabeza de Génesis Rahpsodos mientras intentaba rescatar a aquel desconocido ese día.

—Gaia, solo dime que no estas muerto amigo. No hoy, no por favor… —y con mas tenacidad, una pieza que cubría el resto del cuerpo logro quitar. Y debajo de restos y polvo, una cabellera rubia descubrió y la sangre al ex soldado se le congelo.

—Minerva, por favor que no sea él… con el corazón exaltado el guerrero olvidado imploro a su diosa. Y con manos temblorosas, los escombros sobre el desconocido al fin removió y con cautela, media vuelta lo dio. Y la peor pesadilla de Génesis en realidad se convirtió.

—no. No. No puede ser. No él. No cloud…— repetía una y otra vez, y por primera vez, sin saber que hacer. — Angi, ¿Qué hago? Dime q puedo hacer, muy nervioso a su amigo ausente le preguntaba hasta que un graznido resonó detrás de su cabeza.

—Puppy…—menciono observando a su ave que venia hacia su amo feliz con el gusano aprisionado en su poderoso pico.

—gracias chicos… y la calma al hombre retorno y al ave un beso le regalo.

—por algo te cruzaste en mi camino chocobo chiflado.

Y con las fuerzas que aun le quedaban en su lastimado cuerpo el cual parecía casi sin vida.

—Puppy, te lo pido, resiste hasta llegar a casa preciosa, si lo haces te daré doble ración para la cena. — Y un nuevo graznido escapo del tipo de la gigante ave respondiendo como si entendiera la urgencia de la situación. Y con prisa pero paso firme la dócil chocobo amarilla levo a su amo y a su inesperado invitado hasta su humilde hogar.

Con manos temblorosas Génesis al fin logro poner a Cloud sobre su cama y quitarle sus raídas ropas para luego chequear sus heridas. Una por una fue limpiando, desinfectando y vendando aquellas que lo necesitaban.

—Minerva, por favor, protégelo. Déjalo vivir. No lo puedo perder, no esta vez. No a él ahora que lo encontré— pedía el pelirrojo mientras, a pesar de su cansancio, le acariciaba el dorado cabello al inconsciente chico de Nibelheim. Y por fin la noche a los hermanos los alcanzo.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-

— ¡Mami¡ ¡Mamá¡ —llamaba alegremente un chiquillo de rubios cabellos de no mas de 4 años de edad corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su madre. Con unos pocos pasos más la encontró sentada, en su silla mecedora, junto a la estufa de leña, con una cajita apoyada en su falda y un viejo chocobo de tela entre sus manos.

—sabes Cloud, hoy tu hermano cumple 13 años de edad. Hoy mi bebe cumple años y no se donde esta.—y la mujer comenzó a llorar.

—mami, cloud encontrara a nii-san y, y, y no lloraras mas y, y…—trataba de decir con lagrimas en sus ojitos y aferrándose a la falda de su madre, la cual, con su mano callosa, las mejillas de su pequeño limpio y un beso en la frente le dejo y de pronto, todo negro a su alrededor se volvió, desde el suelo llamas surgieron y entre ellas, una figura comenzó a delinearse, una con largos y plateados cabellos se formo y con su larga espada a la mujer en el pecho atravesó.

—¡mamá¡ — una palabra que el silencio que reinaba rompió la tranquilidad del modesto hogar de Génesis Rhapsodos. En cual, al instante se despertó y a su huésped reviso y noto que la fiebre le subió.

—tranquilo cloud, tranquilo, nadie te volverá a hacer daño, te lo prometo. —cansadamente, Génesis se levanto y un paño húmedo recogió y sobre la frente de su hermano lo deposito.

—duerme por favor—y de nuevo, los cabellos de su única familia comenzó a acaricias de nuevo.

—no sabes lo que daría por haberla conocido, por saber que hizo esto por mi aunque fuese por una vez… sabes, ellos, mis padres adoptivos no me trataron mal pero siempre supe que no pertenecía a ese lugar. Y mira como nos reencontramos.

—duerme pequeño chocobo, porque Zack … él fue mas tu hermano que yo.

Y un horrible espasmo la espalda del viejo soldado recorrió y sin quererlo su ala, ahora gris, de su cuerpo escapo y sin pensarlo, con ella a su hermano protegió.

Y así, recostado al lado de su pequeño hermano, Génesis a soñar comenzó.

-º-º-º-º-º-

—Pesa… quitate gato… —intentaba decir Cloud en la mañana cuando al fin despertó y todavía, algo afectado por el accidente, el muchacho sobre si una inmensa ala negro observo.

—él… tu… — intentaba decir a la vez que trataba de sacarle ese enorme apéndice de si pero al volver su rostro encontró a un ser de cabellos rojizos, profundamente dormido a su lado.

El rostro del desconocido pero familiar a la vez dejaba ver una dura vida, algunas cicatrices y mucho agotamiento

—tu…—y cuando se quiso mover volvió a notar la inmensa ala que lo cubría.

—¿Por qué a mi? —se quejo el creador de Fenrir en tanto, con cuidado, retiraba esa masa de negras plumas que lo retenían.

Tardo unos cuantos minutos pues su cuerpo aun le dolía. Y cuando al fin se libero, noto que tan solo su piel estaba cubierta por su ropa interior y algunos vendajes menores.

—¡rayos¡ —y rápidamente sus ropas raídas busco.

—supongo que no fue un sueño el accidente que recuerdo. Mierda, ¡Fenrir¡

Y cuando estaba por huir sobre la despojada mesa cercana un viejo expediente con el logo de ShinRa Electric Company descubrió.

—¿Y esto?—y sin dudarlo lo tomo y a leerlo comenzó.

Y los nombres de Lockhard y Hollander encontró. El de Adele, Adele Strife también encontró y de rabia su corazón se lleno

—malditos… —y cuando el nombre de Génesis leyó, de inmediato, todo cambio. Los ojos de azul mako de lágrima una vez más se llenaron.

—No, no puede ser él— y su mirada hacia el hombre dormido se volvió. Intento estirar su mano hacia aquel ser que había cuidado de él pero algo, algo en su interior sucedió—madre…— y sin pensarlo dos veces, como pudo sus ropas vistió y sin saber muy bien hacia donde, saliendo corrió.

Al rato que rato que el joven Strife había salido, Génesis, solo, despertó.

—supongo que recordó quien soy, al menos lo que recuerda de shinra…—tristemente menciono observando su ala e incorporándose a pesar del dolor que tenia en cada uno de sus músculos.

—No puedo culparlo, intente matarlo… —y un graznido de sus pensamientos lo arrebato.

—si Puppy, ya voy, ya voy— y pesadamente la primera ración del día a su chocobo amarillo le dio-

Mientras su ave desayunaba, no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Zack… tu cachorro es un verdadero luchador, gracias por salvarlo. — y a su modesto hogar ingreso.

—Minerva, cuídalo por favor…

Y de repente. La puerta se abrió y un joven con ropas ajadas, mirada rojiza y algunos raspones en su rostro, por la misma apareció.

Estaba agitado, pálido, hasta incluso se podía decir que asustado. Pero sin palabras, uno de sus brazos levanto y en su mano, una pequeña caja, la misma que hace poco había recogido de los restos de su hogar, hacia el hombre que lo había salvado, hacia Génesis levanto.

—ella… ma, mamá nunca te olvido…—y una lagrima solitaria del feroz y apático guerrero por su mejilla lastimada rodo.

Y sin palabras, Génesis su mano estiro pero en lugar de tomar la ofrenda, la muñeca del ser que tenia frente a él tomo y hacia su cuerpo lo jalo. Y entre sus brazos lo aprisiono.

—hermano…

Y el mejor regalo de la diosa para los dos hijos de Adele Strife se concreto

*como no tengo idea de Bonora queda cerca de Corel, para mi historia lo están a unos cuantos kilómetros una de otra.-

** Esta es otra versión que encontré de Loveless navegando x internet.-.


	2. Chapter 2

_Se suponía que seria un fic independiente, pero me agrado la idea de conectar regalo de navidad conesta historia, de hecho, esta comencé a escribirla primero pero me agrada la idea de Genesis hermano mayor de Cloud y sobreprotector, he leído unas cuantas historias aquí y la verdad que me encanta la idea y claro, no podía faltar el querido Sephiroth haciéndole la vida miserable a Cloud, aun en su forma infantil._

Disfrútenlo.

Ángeles de Navidad

Cloud odiaba la navidad. La odiaba no solo porque no la entendía, ó por qué la gente se alegraba mas de lo habitual y eran mas buena una con otra en esa época del año cuando podían serlo por los trescientos sesenta y cuatro días restantes, ¿o seria acaso porq que Tifa se ponía mas insoportable que nunca? Ni el mismo a esa altura de las circunstancias quería encontrar una respuesta a tal dilema. No tenía más fuerzas.

Por suerte, estaba de viaje en compañía de su querida Fenrir cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a repicar insistentemente. Luego de varios minutos de escuchar ese horrible timbre navideño que Marlene le había seleccionado para la ocasión el joven Strife llego a dos alterativas:

Tirar el celular lo más lejos posible. Lo que implicaría no contestar pero luego, tener que comprar un nuevo aparato, cambiar el numero y que todos lo tomen por idiota como para quererle explicar como funcionaria la nueva cosa.

Contestar y mandar al diablo al tarado que lo interrumpió.

Y al fin, cloud Strife, se decidió por la menos problemática, y al final, el endemoniado aparato contesto.

Pero ya era tarde, le habían dejado un mensaje de texto, el cual decía: "yo chocobo urgente shinra. Tu amado turk."

—Púdrete—fue lo único que escapo de los pálidos labios de Cloud Strife luego de leer el mensaje de Reno y enviar un mensaje que solo decía "llegare en 1 hora a casa" para luego su celular guardar.

Strife no solo había vuelto a tener pesadillas sobre Kadaj y sus loquísimos hermanos sino que además, había vuelto a soñar con Zack, cuando su mejor amigo moría, y cuando Masumune se enterraba en su cuerpo la primera vez, en el reactor nº 1. Y así un par de horas mas pasaron conduciendo sin un rumbo de verdad, hasta que por fin, y sin darse cuenta, a Edge llego y la primera parada que realizo fue en la vieja construcción conocida como la iglesia de Aerith.

Con el cuerpo cansado, con hambre y con ganas de dormir cuando apenas las estrellas salían sobre el cielo de la ciudad, arrastro a Fenrir hasta el interior del lugar y cuando se disponía de tomar un merecido descanso sobre uno de los viejos bancos de madera, estoico, soportando el clima, delante de si encontró a un hombre de morena piel, con lentes oscuros a pesar de la oscuridad y de impecable traje azul.

—Rude…

—Cloud…

— ¿Qué quieres turk?

—tenemos un problema—comento el compañero del simpático Reno acomodándose sus gafas.

—"Tienen", Rude. Yo no tengo nada que ver con Shinra por sino lo recuerdas- NADA—el rubio recalco tomando una de sus espadas del compartimento de su moto querida.

—Se lo informare al señor Rufus…—menciono el enamorado de Tifa Lockhard. Comenzó a caminar hacia Strife y cuando paso por su lado un fuerte golpe le propino en el estomago, que a pesar de la resistencia del rubio, a este, lo desmayo.

—Perdón pero no tenia opción—le contesto a su victima mientras la cargaba sobre su hombro y desaparecía entre las sombras de la noche.

—Cloud !Cloud¡…!Cloud¡ una voz dulce llamaba al héroe del planeta. Y cuando este comenzó a reaccionar, sus ojos abrió y delante de él una hermosa doncella de verdes mirada frente a él encontró.

—Aerith…— y cuando su mano hacia ese rostro tan querido estiro, algo inusual en él encontró: marcas, marcas rojas en sus pómulos y solo, solo un sor en toda Gaia las tenía. Y al fin Cloud reacciono.

— ¡Reno¡— y cual gato asustado salto.

—Al fin despiertas bella durmiente—menciono el pelirrojo destapándose uno de sus oídos dañados por el grito del rubio.

—muérete.

—¿Por qué será que todos me desean lo mismo, yo? —indiferente el piloto mas loco de la compañía eléctrica pregunto.

En tanto el joven dueño de First Tsurugi se reponía de su amargo despertar, en la habitación ingresaba el joven Rufus Shinra.

—Strife—llamo su mayor enemigo.

—tengo algo para ti…

—¿tu cabeza en una bandeja? —sarcásticamente el ex soldado pregunto mientras al fin se sentaba en el lugar donde Rude lo dejo.

—lo hare simple, Strife: en la ultima misión de reconocimiento en…

—En algún lugar que no me interesa—interrumpió molesto—¿Dónde esta Fenrir? —era en ese momento lo que realmente le preguntaba al chico de Nibelheim.

Y de repente, un sonido a todos llamo la atención.

—Creo que despertaron señor—en gigante de los lentes oscuros permanente menciono.

—ok, gracias Rude. Creo que es obvio.

—¿puedo irme? —poniéndose de pie el chico de los ojos con mako pregunto.

—no. Encontramos algo en el reactor 1. —fue la contestación que al héroe del planeta petrifico.

—¿Jenova?

—algo peor… —y sin darse cuenta, por detrás del joven guerrero una pequeña silueta se deslizo y de improviso, a la cintura de Cloud se aferro.

—¡Ni-san— la voz de un niño exclamo y el terror invadió cada célula del cuerpo del guerrero.

El cuerpo de Cloud se negaba a moverse, el cerebro quería creer que aun tenía una pesadilla, pero allí estaba, esa cosa que se aferraba a su cintura como si de ello su vida dependiera. Hasta que por fin se atrevió a mirar y su temor se hizo realidad, esa cosa que lo había vuelto a llamar hermano era nada más y nada menos que una versión en miniatura del mismo Kadaj.

—e… es… ¿es una broma, verdad? —le pregunto a Rufus mas pálido que Vincent Valentine recién salido de su sarcófago.

—dime que Reno me golpeo ó me electrocuto ó lo que sea.

—si fuera por mi, yo, si te desmayaría, créeme, no despertarías con ropas… maliciosamente el pelirrojo contesto.

Y algo, alguien al turk, de un solo golpeo.

—Toca a spiky y te mueres— menciono una voz masculina la cual Cloud de inmediato reconoció.

—no… no puede ser, yo, yo vi… za…

—alguien, aka Aerith, nos envió cutipie—menciono un joven de negro cabello, ojos violáceos, cicatriz en una de sus mejillas y una sonrisa que a mas de una chica enamoraría de inmediato.

—Zack…

Y de inmediato, el cachorro de Angeal Hewley corrió hacia su pequeño cachorro y sin pensarlo mas, lo abrazo como aquellos días que lo protegía luego de haberlo rescatado de las manos sádicas de Hojo.

—¡mío¡— el niño de blancos cabellos gruño mientras se aferraba mas al rubio que aun seguía sin llegar a procesar lo ocurrido.

—Esto será divertido— menciono Rufus Shinra observando aquel cuadro tan peculiar.

—señor…

—Tseng, vámonos. Esto es una reunión familiar.

—pero señor…

—nada de peros Tseng, si están aquí, es por algo, además, ya hicimos suficiente daño a todos ellos, o prefieres decirle a Cloud quien aniquilo en realidad su ciudad... —y los ojos celestes de Rufus se clavaron en la mirada fría de su mas fiel servidor.

—Como usted diga señor… — y ambos abandonaron el lugar seguidos por Rude y Reno que aun seguía medio desconcertado por el ultimo golpe recibido por parte de Fair.

—¿crees que podrás con los otros tres? —Pregunto Zack-

—¿tres? ¿Tres que? —desconcertado el cachorro del cachorro pregunto.

—esos tres… —señalo Fair hacia la puerta por la cual había ingresado. Y allí, paradas, tres siluetas más. Todas de negro, todas con el mismo color de cabello…

Y de nuevo, la sangre de Strife se helo, pues a los otros seres presentes reconoció.

—¡ni-san¡ otro niño de blanca cabellera grito y hacia se abalanzo.

—lo… ¿Loz?

—ni-san, ni-san, ella no nos quiso mas—mencionaba el recién llegado entre lagrimas.

—Cloud, que gusto volverte a ver…—una voz melodiosa pero con un toque infantil menciono y una descarga eléctrica por el cuerpo de Cloud se esparció.

—Sephiroth.

—¿puedo asesinarlo, ni-san? El último de los "niños" pregunto.

—no Yazoo, no puedes lastimar a Cloud. Ya lo sabes, ni a él ni a sus amigos…

—Iré a molestar al turk… — y sin mas, el joven de aspecto mas afeminado con total maldad reflejada en su rostro fue tras Reno de los Turk, aun sentía que tenia cuentas pendientes con él.

—Yazoo…

—si Cloudy. Todos estamos vivitos y coleando para vivir juntos felices y para siempre—y Zack a Cloud en la mejilla beso. Y a los pocos segundos, cierto turk grito.

—morí y me fui directo al infierno. —el rubio menciono

—Aun no tienes idea…— y por fin, el hijo prodigo de la calamidad a su mayor enemigo se acerco.

Sephiroth era tal cual lo recordaba Strife solo que más joven, mas bajo que él y un rostro que haría dudar que ese ser fuera el mismo general que tiempo atrás quiso exterminar el planeta mismo. Y sin hacer caso que el pobre rubio estaba rodeado, del cuello de su remera lo tomo y un beso en los labios le dejo sin saber que pisos mas abajo, el joven Rufus Shinra sentía que todo lo malo hecho por su familia se le cobraría ese mismo día, pues mas repuesto y con cara de maldad total, Génesis Rhapsodos, mejor dicho, Génesis Strife iba a buscar a su hermano.

Omake

—espera, espera—comenzó a decir Zack viendo la batalla de miradas que acababa de comenzar entre un rejuvenecido Sephiroth y su ex amigo Génesis— es decir, que este chiflado quema todo es, pajarraco de mala suertes es, es…

—Si Zack, Génesis es mi hermano mayor.

—¿y vive contigo?

—si

—¿y no intento incendiar a nadie?

—salvo Rufus y compañía hace unos minutos, no.

—ou…

—ou… ¿Qué?

—bueno… sabia que eras algo raro, pero… ¿hermano de este?

—Escucha perro sarnoso—le grito el pelirrojo al cachorro de su querido Angeal— no se por que tuvieron q mandar a este demente —señalando a Sephiroth —y compañía, pero peor… a ti…—menciono preparando a Rapier.

—Gen… cálmate. Además, todavía debemos decirle a Vincent sobre Sephiroth.

—cierto. Cierto. Pero…—y una sonrisa llena de maldad en el soldier de 1º clase se formo.

—pero ¿Qué? Genesis…

—¿Cómo le dices a un uno de los primeros y mas peligrosos turks que es padre del ser que trato de destruir el planeta? —pregunto el Strife mayor dejando a su amigo y hermano mas desconcertados que Reeve en una exposición canina mientras que Sephiroth y demás clones tenían otras cosas que pensar.

—no quiero volver a morir, no todavía—anuncio Fair.

—aun peor… ¿crees que Vincent duerma con Cid?.—y Cloud golpeo su cabeza contra la espada de Zack pues su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad: realmente estaba rodeado de locos.

—este será un largo, largo día… vámonos, necesitare encontrar un lugar mas grande donde vivir, menciono el mas joven de los dos Strife que continuaba con Kadaj aferrado a su ropa, seguido por Zack y los demás peliplateados, los cuales, eran vigilados por Génesis que estaba mas preocupado por la integridad de su hermanito que el bienestar del planeta mismo.

—si, los dioses deben estar locos… y todos al fin vivieron felices para siempre.

Al menos por un tiempo hasta que Cid embarazo a Vincent, Sephiroth se le declaro a Cloud, Yazoo secuestro a Reno, y algunas cosas mas…

¿Fin?


End file.
